LOST IN SPACE to STAR TREK 2009
by Dan Bivens
Summary: While Will Robinson and Dr. Zachary Smith are doing some exploring, they are suddenly confronted with Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Commander Spock. What kind of adventure, or danger, does this pose to those of the Jupiter Two?
1. Chapter 1

"_The new day on this unknown world, upon which the Robinson family find themselves, finds Will Robinson, Dr. Zachary Smith, and the Robot exploring an as-yet-unexplored region situated several thousand feet further from the Jupiter Two. They would come to find something neither was ready to run across in this rocky wilderness."_

"William, I simply must rest," moaned a lazy-as-usual Dr. Smith to the boy for whom a friendship has formed from early on upon landing upon this planet. "My delicate back and my poor, poor feet are screaming for a respite from this exploratory excursion into yet another desolate landscape."

"Okay, Dr. Smith," replied Will Robinson with a tone that told the tale of friendship felt for the grumbling gray-haired companion on this little trip. "But let's not stay here too long. We still have a way to go to explore the more distant areas surrounding the Jupiter Two."

"Prehaps Dr. Smith would be more apt to travel," the bass tones of the Robot uttered unerringly, with a hint of humor seemingly improbable for a mechanical construct, "if there were the promise of food ahead of us."

"Spare me the joking barbs, you robotic boob," shot back a suddenly insensed Zachary Smith. "My back issues are not open to comment by such as you. Just a few more minutes, William, and I shall be good to go. At least, for a few more hundred feet further."

"Like I said, Dr. Smith," readily reittered Will Robinson to someone as much a friend to him as was the Robot, "let's just not rest too long, or else we'll have to come back again tomorrow to pick up where we left off today."

"Just a few minutes more, William," reassured Dr. Smith, while rubbing his booted feet as he sat upon a rocky outcrop from the land into which they were, indeed, exploring. "Long enough for my delicate back to recover, as well as my poor feet. Just long enough for that, dear boy."

No more was said, at least for the next few minutes, as Will walked about, anxious to strike out and explore again. And as the Robot remained ever-vigilant for any potential danger that his sensors could pick up within walking distance of their current location.

He would protect not only Will Robinson, as was his ongoing programming, as incorporated into his memory banks by Professor John Robinson, the boy's father, he would also stick close to the one other friend he had, other than Will: Dr. Zachary Smith.

It would be during this time of resting for Dr. Smith, still sitting upon a rocky outcrop of such a desolate land, rubbing his booted feet and bemoaning his "delicate back" issues, that the Robot's sensors caused him to cry out...

"Danger, Will Robinson, danger! An alien craft has entered into orbit about the planet, and my sensors detect the transporting of two individuals to the planet's surface! Danger!"

"What?" exclaimed a suddenly reinvigorated Dr. Smith, swiftly standing and stepping behind Will, in order to grab him, thus keeping him in front of the cowardly Doctor. "Where, you cybernetic nincompoop, where?"

"Approximately twenty-five feet ahead of us," answered the Robot with less exclamitory loudness than a single solitary minute before. His claw-like appendages pointing straight ahead of the three. "There."

Suddenly, amidst a strange whine that immediately preceded the swirling of atoms and molecules coming together in the definitely humanoid forms of two individuals from said alien craft currently in orbit about this lonesome world.

As a terrified Dr. Smith, and a held in front of him Will Robinson, more curious than scared, and an alert Robot all looked on...

The two forms solidified into a being with pointed ears, wearing a blue tunic over black undershirt, with equally black boots and trousers, and a definitely human being wearing a gold tunic over black undershirt.

The pointy-eared being brandishing metalic braids of two on his sleeves, while the human next to him had two metalic braids and one smaller one in-between them. A visually certainty that the one in the gold tunic outranked the one in the blue.

"What do you want?" Dr. Smith almost sobbed, as his personal terror grew greatly now that the two individuals had solidified a short distance before them. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think they're here to hurt us, Dr. Smith," stated Will with more unemotional logic than one could come to expect from a boy. Who, after pulling himself away from Dr. Zachary Smith, stepped forward and said, "My name's Will Robinson. This is Dr. Smith and our Robot. Who are you?"

Astonished that the boy, and the terrified elder man, spoke Standard English, it would be the gold tunic-wearing man who responded.

"My name's Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Will. This is my First Officer, Commander Spock. Our sensors picked up the group of humans located a few thousand meters from this beam-down point. We mean you no harm."

"If that were true," cowardly commented a still-terrified Dr. Smith, as he pointed to the phasers held within the holsters hanging about their two waists, "then why are you both armed."

Speaking for both of them, the logic-minded, emotively stoic Mr. Spock promptly replied, "It is merely a precaution against the possibility that your group of humans turned out to be hostile toward us. Our sensors did also pick up a collection of laser rifles and laser pistols at the centralized location of your group."

"That makes sense, Dr. Smith," stated, with a smile and a nod, Will Robinson, as he stepped closer still to the two beamed-down individuals, one unmistakenly human, and the other just as unmistakenly alien, with an outstretched hand. Welcome."

A smile spread across the handsome face of the sandy-haired, blue-eyed Captain Kirk, as he took Will's hand in an expression of friendship and trust.

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson. Now, with your permission we'd like to make the acquaintance of the rest of your group."

"Sure thing, Captain Kirk," excitedly said Will, even as he turned to lead these two newcomers to his family's planet back to the Jupiter Two. "I'll be happy to do that. Come on, Dr. Smith...Robot."

"Oh, the pain, the pain," grumbled, beneath his breath, Dr. Zachary Smith at the prospect of having to walk all the way back to their permanent encampment a few thousand feet away from their current position.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes after the arrival of Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Commander Spock, while the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE orbits high overhead about a mostly desert planet in some previously unknown location in space...

"Not so fast, you clumsy clod," grumbled Dr. Zachary Smith whilst riding on the Robot's treads, clinging to the upper section of the mechanical man. "You came close to losing me on that last bump you ran across. Slow your speed, if you please, sir."

Walking a couple of feet behind the Robot and his erstwhile rider, footprints left in the dusty ground where once there were tread prints, was Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Will Robinson.

"Fascinating," said Mr. Spock in a hushed aside to his commanding officer and friend. "It would appear that this individual is incapable of walking on what, on the surface at least, would seem to be completely healthy legs. I can logically deduce that he is what humans call 'lazy'."

"It does seem so, doesn't it, Spock," came an amused response from Captain Kirk, just as Will replied in an equally hushed aside to the two men from the orbiting starship.

"He claims he has a delicate back, but I sometimes believe the same as you. Still, Dr. Smith is my friend and I wouldn't want to openly insult him. By the way, we should be entering our encampment at the Jupiter Two in the a few more minutes. In fact, we should be seeing it any moment."

Sure enough, just as predicted by the genius-level lad with the red hair and somewhat freckled face...

"There it is now," Will casually said, as Kirk and Spock saw the Jupiter Two craft, nestled within the earthen area whereupon it had landed so long ago, rather than making it to Alpha Centauri as was the original intention.

Will quickly broke into a half-run, bypassing the Robot with Dr. Smith riding his treads, causing Kirk and Spock to do the same, also bypassing the Robot and Dr. Smith.

Commander Spock pulled forth, from its rear-mounted molded holder on the phaser gun belt, his scientific tricorder. Opening the small top lid whereupon he quickly activated it in order to take sensor readings of the craft to which they were more rapidly walking.

"Sensor sweep at this closer position backs up what shipboard sensors had already relayed," Spock said stoically to his Captain. "There are indeed deadly laser rifles and pistols contained within. We may have been wise, indeed, to carry our phaser pistols when beaming down from the ENTERPRISE."

"I'm sure they won't be needed, Spock," was Captain James T. Kirk's quick comment in regards to what was confirmed by Mr. Spock's tricorder scans of the craft before them. "I'm willing to bet that these people are peaceful. Even pleasant."

Lifting a single slanted brow, and twitching his pointed ears ever-so-slightly, Spock's response was swift and completely logical.

"Until we actually meet these lost humans, no doubt barely able to survive on this mostly barren world, I will withhold any agreement to your clearly emotionally-charged statement."

"Well, if the boy and Dr. Smith are any indication, even including their Robot," restated Captain James Tiberius Kirk, as the small group of three humans, one Vulcan, and one Robot came close to the open doorway to which a broad slanted platform led from outside in, "I would wager the others are just as open-minded and passive. Let's go."

"Dad! Don!" called out Will Robinson, even as he stood at the foot of the slanted platform leading in through the standing open doorway.

"What is it, son?" came a deep, commanding voice from somewhere within, followed by the appearance, in said open doorway, of a man clearly in charge of this lost expedition amongst the stars.

Appearing immediately to one side, and slightly behind, the first was a youthful individual that clearly had had some military training. Both of whom seem reticent to outright welcome the two strangers.

Luckily Will quickly explained, even as a seemingly weakened, as well as pained, Dr. Zachary Smith got off the Robot's treads, even as the Robot came to a slow stop, and made his way to one of several collapsable chairs situated about an equally collapsable table. Apparently no longer capable of standing on his own two tired-from-nothing feet.

"Oh, how horrendous it is to be forced to walk thousands of feet away from our humble home, the having to ride back on that mechanical monstrosity, whom hit every bump and lump of dirt all the way back. I shall never recover."

Having already lowered his tricorder, still held in one hand, Spock and Kirk quickly made the acquaintance of...

"Greetings. I'm Professor John Robinson. This is Don West. Welcome, Captain Kirk...Commander Spock."

"Greetings to you, Professor Robinson, Mr. West," said a smiling Captain Kirk, as he proceeded to explain the reason for the ENTERPRISE's presence around this particular planet. "We received a short burst of interstellar signals that we traced to this solar system and, once within its outermost planetary bodies, this specific world. We came to the conclusion that those sending out that single interstellar signal might be in need of our help."

"Well," began Professor Robinson, even as he and Don West strode slowly, and cautiously, down the slight slope of the attached platform. "We did, indeed, send forth a burst of interstellar signals a couple of days ago. Unfortunately, the feedback blew out the components of the device, and we've not been able to fix it with what few spare parts we have from our ship."

"Dad, Don," came a beautifully lilting voice from within the Jupiter Two, "who are you talking to."

Judy Robinson appeared in the doorway, looking as lovely as any human, and non-human, female Captain James T. Kirk had ever seen since attending Starfleet Academy, then commanding the flagship called U.S.S. ENTERPRISE that has visited numerous worlds within the United Federation of Planets.

"Oh," Judy said with a smile and slight blushing of her cheeks, "hello. Who are our guests, Dad?"

"This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk," John Robinson said with the ease of someone welcoming newcomers to their home, "and Commander Spock. They apparently have a starship orbiting our planet and have 'beamed down' to meet with us. This is my oldest daughter: Judy Robinson."

"Is that so?" responded Judy, her beauteous face still smiling in a pleasing fashion, the blond hair basically framing said face. She then descended from doorway to dusty ground. Her dainty hand held out in the universal greeting to which even Mr. Spock could fathom. "Hello, Captain Kirk. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"No more than I am to meet you, Judy Robinson," came the smiling reply from Captain Kirk, even as he took Judy's offered hand in his, to which he planted a delicate kiss on the knucles of said hand. Easily sending shivers down her spine, as well as a further blushing of her cheeks. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I've come across in several parsecs of space. Judy."

It was now that Don West suddenly felt threatened by this newcomer. Something not lost on John Robinson, who couldn't help but grin in bemusement over this situation. Of all the aliens to have come to this out-of-the-way planet since the Jupiter Two crash-landed upon it, this was the first time a truly handsome human came along to threaten Don's romantic hold over John's oldest.

"This is going to be the most tense moment I've ever seen since first striking out for the stars in our ship," John said to himself, with more than a little amusement over said tense moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, come on in," John Robinson said louder than expected, as he also gave a mighty wave of one hand in order to give a gesture for them to follow him through the doorway. "Don and I will be happy to give you a thorough tour."

"Dr. Smith," asked Will Robinson of his still-seated friend, just before following everyone else up the slanted platform and into the top floor of the Jupiter Two, "aren't you coming?"

"Not just yet, dear boy," was his response, as he continued to feigh pain and weakness. "I simply must rest here before entering the ship. You go on without me, William. Once I've rested and healed, I'll be right in."

"Okay," came Will's remorseless reply, "Don't 'rest' too long, Dr. Smith. You might miss something."

"Never fear, Smith is...ouch!"

In an attempt to swiftly turn, from where he had been sitting, in order to one-up the only friend he had, Dr. Smith's hypochondria got the best of him, and he turned back toward the table, even as Will Robinson disappeared through the self-same open doorway as the rest.

"Oh, the pain. The pain."

Only the Robot remained outside, not having been commanded to follow the rest into the Jupiter Two. He would roll his way toward one of two persons to whom he actually "felt" friendship...

"Dr. Smith, are you truly injured, or are you merely acting as such in order to garner empathy from the other humans existing in this hot, dusty terrain?"

"Leave me, you bubble-headed booby!" snapped Dr. Zachary Smith, even as he flinched from a backache that never really existed. "Now look what you made me do. Away, I say!"

Just as the upper half of the Robot spun one hundred and eighty degrees around, the lower half, whereupon the mobilizing treads could be found, swiftly sped the Robot away from Dr. Smith and the entryway into the Jupiter Two.

Meantime, inside the upper part of the spacecraft...

"These are our instruments for flying the craft, as well as sensor systems that can usually detect an orbiting ship," simply stated John Robinson, before turning his direct attention to Commander Spock, who was, at the self-same moment, using his scientific tricorder to scan the indicated instrumentality. "I say 'usually', because, for some unknown reason, they have failed to indicate your orbiting starship."

"Interesting," Spock said stoically and emotionlessly, his tricorder continuing to take readings of the instruments before him. "Prehaps the Jupiter Two's scanning systems are not advanced enough so as to pick up a vessel as advanced, inside and out, as the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE. Hm. One thing I'm finding fascinating, now that my tricorder is dating the entirity of your ship's instrument panels, is the fact that it is a product of late-twentieth century construction. As you are normal humans, and not subject to multi-century life-spans, and, I assume, not having used the defunct hybernation chambers on this side of the circular interior..."

Lowering his tricorder, as well as having ceased its functions for the moment, a knitted-brow, pointy-eared Vulcan First Officer and Science officer's mind finally formulated a logical answer.

"The starship upon which we have arrived at this planetary location is from the mid twenty-third century. Of that there can be no doubt. There also cannot be any doubt that this craft, as well as you humans within, are all products of the late-twentieth century. But it was a time, and place, that was actually a parallel Space-Time to the one to which we of the ENTERPRISE belong. At some point, during any one of your travels through space in your attempt to either return to Earth, or proceed, as planned, according to what I've been told, to Alpha Centauri, you have entered hyperdrive and, thus, slipped into our twenty-third century time-frame and reality."

As a scientific discussion proceeded to charge the very air inside the Jupiter Two, 'twist Professor John Robinson and Mr. Spock, Don West's attention had been rivited upon Judy and Captain Kirk.

"I'd love to show you around downstairs, in the second story of this two-story ship, Captain," was Judy Robinson's infuriatingly sexy tone, not to mention the same for her movements, as she led Captain James Tiberius Kirk to the electric elevator.

Even as the lift began to slowly lower itself into the lower half of the spaceship, Judy began to blush again, as Captain Kirk continued to stare longingly, wontingly, at her, whilst also whispering sweet nothings into one of her delicate ears.

Don started to make his move toward the square ladder rungs, in order to, as quickly as possible, get below before anything untoward happened with the young woman he had come to love and adore since a previous crash-landing on yet another planet.

He would not get far.

"Where're you going, Don?" asked, sharply, Professor John Robinson of Don West, stopping the latter from leaving. "We still have a lot to go over with Mr. Spock."

Giving in to military training over common emotionality, Don West would step back to the sides of John and Spock.

"Sorry," said he, although deep down he couldn't shake the urge to, once such was allowed, get downstairs and reclaim that which he had taken for granted upon this desert planet.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a nice layout for such a small spacecraft, Judy," Captain James Tiberius Kirk said, as he and Judy Robinson toured the lower living area of the two-story ship. "Which of the sleeping quarters belongs to you?"

"This one over here, Captain," Judy replied politely, as Captain Kirk turned up his charm.

"Call me Jim, Judy."

"Okay...Jim."

Sliding open the partition acting as a door, both stepped inside, even as Captain James T. Kirk's mind raced through any number of come-ons for this beauteous young lady, clearly lacking for a clearly romantic individual in her life.

He never even considered Major Don West as being such for Judy, as he put up no emotive wall in connection with Judy Robinson being his potential lover.

Speaking of whom, even as the Captain came up with more than just a single solitary "line", designed for pulling in, like the ENTERPRISE's tractor beam, this lovely young lady and her surface-dwelling affections...

"Excuse me, John," interrupted Don even as Professor Robinson and Commander Spock continued their purely scientific breakdown of every single control and monitor components making up the, according to Spock's scientific opinion, primitive pre twenty-first century equipment and computers. "I have something to, uh, check out below. I'll be right back."

"Make it quick, Don," was John Robinson's ready reply, even though he knew the real reason for Don West's impolite departure, though such was never perceived by the logic-minded Mr. Spock, had nothing to do with instrumentality and everything to do with emotions directly related to John's oldest daughter, Judy.

John had great faith in his daughter's ability to withstand any sort of sexuality from such a handsome, and clearly experienced in the art of Love, Captain Kirk. Just as she has shown with such a red-blooded beau as Don for the years spent in space and on planets such as this dust ball.

Still, he knew that Don would not be capable of continuing with this Vulcan Science officer, unless he could find out for himself that Judy was, indeed, strong enough to resist the charms of Captain Kirk.

He would allow a few minutes, but no more than that, for Don West to satisfy himself that he was not losing Judy Robinson to the suave starship commander, before fully expecting the young Major to rejoin him and Mr. Spock during this tour of the Jupiter Two.

Meantime, in the lower deck of the two-deck spaceship...

"The smile that adorns your singularly lovely facial features, is outmatched only by so beautiful a body. One that I have yet to see in all of Federation space, and..."

"So, how's the 'tour' going on down here?" Don West almost snarled, as he purposely interrupted said tour that seemed to stall within the confines of Judy Robinson's quarters.

Judy recognized the rearing of ugly jealousy within her, for lack of a better term, boyfriend, even as she had already seen through the charms inherent in one Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

"Don?" she said, as Kirk quickly stepped back from her and turned, as did she, toward Major West and his balled fists held so tensely at his sides. "I was just..."

"Yeah, so I see."

"Oh, Don, there's no need to be jealous. Nothing was going on down here."

Now that the cat was out of the proverbial bag...

"Yeah, Don," chimed in a smirking Captain, as his own first balled themselves tensely at his own sides. "She was just showing me where she slept, when not walking about this desolate planet upon which your best efforts have failed to find, whilst the lot of you were lost in space. Correct me here, but weren't you the pilot for this little spaceship?"

"Well, I may not be the commanding officer of a great starship," Don West hissed 'twixt tightly clenched teeth, as the prospect of fisticuffs became more and more probable. "But I've done pretty well, considering the problems we've had with rewired and reprogrammed instruments above us. Especially so when you consider the constraints placed upon me by very little fuel to convert into interstellar space traveling."

Just as the two red-blooded Earth men were about to come to blows...

"Well, I thought I heard a commotion out here," Maureen Robinson said as she stepped out of her own quarters via the sliding open partition. "And who might this be?"

Even as Captain Kirk charmingly introduced himself to Judy's mother, from yet another partitioned off quarters came Judy's younger sister, Penny.

"So," at last said Maureen, upon hearing about Mr. Spock being on the upper level with her husband, John, "now that you've had a good look at this lower level, don't you think we should all go back up? I'm afraid John's dryness, when it comes to discussing anything scientific about the ship, could quite easily bore your Commander Spock to death."

Even as they made their way toward the two means of going up, by electric elevator or by climbing up square rungs creating an attached ladder, Captain Kirk allowed amusement to surface and, thus, take the place of two jealous individuals.

"I'm sure nothing of the sort could happen with Mr. Spock. Boredom over detailed scientific dialog is not within his logical mind."

As the mother and two daughters went up in the electric elevator, Don and Captain Kirk climbed up at about the same speed of ascent.

Even as five stepped upon the main deck, such found Professor John Robinson and Mr. Spock still dryly discussing all the various aspects of a late-twentieth century circuitry and instrumentality, as compared to the mid twenty-third century sort found upon a starship, with no end in sight.

That is until interrupted by the pleasant voice of Maureen Robinson to her devoted husband...

"John, why didn't you come down to get me when these two appeared outside our camp. Hello, Mr. Spock, I'm Maureen Robinson. This is my youngest daughter, Penny. I assume you and the Captain have already met my young son, Will."

"Yes," was the charmingly smiling Kirk's response, whilst that of the logically stoic Spock was an unemotional, "Affirmative".

Before Maureen could suggest that the two visitors from an orbiting starship sit down for a homecooked meal, or at least as much as such could be on a desert planet, Captain James T. Kirk's holstered communicator began beeping.

"Excuse me," politely stated a still smiling Captain Kirk, as he slipped the tiny device from its molded compartment over his left hip. Flipping it open with a chirp, he solemnly said, "Kirk here."

"Captain," came the voice of Lt. Hikaru Sulu, whom was left in charge of the ENTERPRISE, whilst its two top officers were presently ashore, "sensors have picked up the anomalous arrival of what can only be either a Romulan craft, or a Klingon one. I've already taken us to Red Alert, but before I activate defensive screens, I need to beam the two of you up."

Without hesitation, and displaying an even sexier trait, but only to Judy Robinson's blue eyes, of the ability to command, Kirk ordered, "Don't wait for us, Lt. Sulu. I want my ship protected. Raise the shields now!"

With hesitation from the Helm officer currently in charge of the starship in question, Sulu's voice said, "Aye, aye, Captain. Raising shields."

Even as Captain James T. Kirk slapped closed the antenna-lid of the communicator, and replacing it in its molded holder on the left side of the phaser holster, a concerned and curious John Robinson spoke up.

"Who are these 'Romulans' or 'Klingons'. Clearly they pose a very real danger to your ship and crew."

Just as Captain Kirk was about to explain, Mr. Spock, currently scanning the exterior landscape with his tricorder, somewhat calmly interjected, "I am picking up a transporter beam aimed at this encampment, Captain. Via its unique configuration, I would have to almost certainly identify it as Klingon."

"Klingon?" Maureen worriedly repeated, whilst stepping closer to her husband, and gently-yet-firmly grasping one of his arms. "Oh, John, that sounds dangerous."

"It is dangerous, Mrs. Robinson," came Captain Kirk's tense response. "Very dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

Even as those in the Jupiter Two readied themselves for the very high likelihood of ground combat against a group of Klingons Mr. Spock had detected, via his tricorder, solidifying several hundred yards from the human campsite...

"Initiating counter strike Omega-one!" stated Lt. Hikaru Sulu from the Helm station, his hands swiftly scurrying about the console controls before him, in order to execute the very space maneuver he'd called out to no one else in particular.

"Firing phasers!" came the Russian-accented response, from the Tactical station next to the Helm, of a seventeen-year-old Ensign Pavel Chekov, even as his own hands danced across his console controls to spit forth the seering energy spurts that was the phaser banks situated about the saucer section of the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE.

Unfortunately for the youthful bridge crew, as well as those officers operating in the rest of the multi-level, multi-section starship, the Klingons left in charge of their own bridge section were just as efficient in the ways of starship-to-battlecruiser combat-in-space.

Meantime, far below the battle in high orbit about the nameless planet of largely dust and desolation...

"Don, break out the laser weapons!" ordered Professor John Robinson of Major Don West, even as Mr. Spock's still-trilling tricorder continued to pick up on the small-but-deadly team of Klingons making their way toward the Jupiter Two.

Even as laser rifles and holstered laser pistols were brought out of their storage area next to the still-open doorway of the Jupiter Two, Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Commander Spock pulled their phasers from their holstered positions on their right hip.

Making certain said phasers were set to "kill", Captain Kirk ordered of everyone currently armed, "We've got to take the fight to the Klingons. Keep them away from this encampment. Otherwise, innocent lives might be lost. Let's move!"

With the lives of Judy Robinson, Maureen Robinson, and Penny Robinson in immediate danger, not to mention Will Robinson and Dr. Zachary Smith, both of whom were outside the Jupiter Two with the Robot, four armed men quickly dashed down the slanted platform with weapons firmly in hand.

Whilst still several yards away, a group of six Klingon males, as no female Klingons ever served upon battlecruisers, dressed in their monocolored battle garb and with disrupter pistols in hand, made their way toward the location of the humans, picked up by sensor scans of the planet prior to decloaking their vessel of war upon entering orbit about the planet whereupon the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE could also be found.

The battlecruiser was called the K'THOTH, and its leader was Commander Korkon, currently on the planet's surface with five other Klingons. At this moment, the leader on the K'THOTH was Sub-Commander Kwan.

Both the K'THOTH and the ENTERPRISE were initiating attack-and-evade maneuvers that did both crews proud, even though the ships' phasers and disrupters were easily deflected by the raised shields about both.

"Go inside with the women, son," demanded a no-nonesense John Robinson of Will Robinson, even as Dr. Zachary Smith had cowardly retreated within the Jupiter Two at the very instant laser and phaser armed men came out through the open doorway of the spacecraft. "No arguments!"

"Oh, okay, Dad," bemoaned Will, even as he kicked at the dirt with a booted toe over the fact that he would, once again, be relegated to waiting with the women, instead of fighting alongside the men.

As to the Robot...

"Stay behind and protect the ship," was the command to the somewhat human, so it seemed at times, Robot.

"I will stay behind," the deep baritone of the Robot responded, a little too easily one could argue. "Protect."

A ground battle was now in the immediate future of John Robinson, Don West, Captain Kirk, and Mr. Spock.

And only God could possibly know what the outcome would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Not much further," snarled Commander Korkon, disrupter pistol in hand, as he and his Klingon Away Team close the gap 'twixt their beam-down point and the Jupiter Two. "Then we shall destroy these humans for being upon a planet that the Klingon Empire has claimed for their own. Just as we claim this part of space for our own."

Even as Korkon and his group of equally armed Klingons rounded a rock corner, in order to put themselves dangerously close to the human encampment upon this nameless world...

"Keep all weapons ready to fire," Captain James T. Kirk cautioned, even as he and Commander Spock were doing with their unholstered phaser pistols, set on kill. "We should be coming face-to-face with the Klingons at any moment."

"You say these Klingons aren't open to diplomacy," Professor John Robinson said, still tending to lean in that direction with any alien. "Does that mean we open fire the instant we see them?"

"As much as I would like to seek a diplomatic answer to this Away Team of Klingons," stoically answered Mr. Spock in Captain Kirk's stead, his own phaser pistol at the ready for delivering death to their adversaries, "such is not the way of the Klingon Empire. Unfortunately, deadly force is the only thing such as they seem to understand. Therefore, such force is what we shall need to offer, once they are within sight."

Major Don West sneered, as he held his laser rifle tightly in a ready-to-fire manner, whilst still walking in the general direction of where Spock's tricorder had detected the Klingons from inside the Jupiter Two.

"If deadly force is all these characters understand, than deadly force is what I'll give them."

"I still wish," heaved John Robinson, even as his own laser rifle was held in a tight ready-to-fire fashion, "there were some way to reason with them. Though I'm ready to unleash the full force of my laser, I can't help but consider a less-destructive manner of contact."

"We should be seeing them any moment now," Captain Kirk interjected, his tone one of imminent combat, as his hand tightly gripped his phaser pistol in a shoot-from-the-hip manner.

Meantime, in high orbit above the desert planet...

"Alpha-Delta Two!" exclaimed Lt. Hikaru Sulu, even as he was entering such an attack-and-evade maneuver into his Helm station controls. "Fire all phasers!"

"Firing all phasers, sir!" shouted back, above the sounds of impacting beams of force from the Klingon ship K'THOTH, in which the ENTERPRISE was engaged in space combat. His own hands deftly tapping and touching the Tactical controls necessary to carry out such an order from Lt. Sulu.

Thus, while the ENTERPRISE was spinning up and away, its mounted around the saucer section phaser banks were spitting forth phaser energy that pounded against the K'THOTH's still-erected force shield.

So, too, however, did disrupter energy, spat forth by the K'THOTH as it underwent an evasive maneuver of its own, impact forcefully against the invisible shields surrounding the ENTERPRISE.

Such went the battle-to-the-death, as well as destruction, of the two equally matched vessels currently engaging one another in space combat high above the world upon which two equally armed factions, even now, were engaging in surface battle.

"Open fire!" shouted Commander Korkon, the instant he and his Klingon officers saw the human group approaching some hundred or two feet away.

"Fire!" came, at almost the self-same moment, Captain James Tiberius Kirk's raised voice, even as he and Mr. Spock lifted their phaser pistols in a loosely aimed manner, before pulling their triggers to spit forth, as rapidly as said triggers could be pulled again and again, red energy that, finding at least one Klingon, not as quick to hide behind an outcropping of rock, as did the rest, and sealed his sizzling demise.

So too did Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, John Robinson, and Don West find their own hiding spots behind yet another outcropping of rock. Something for which this planet had in abundance upon his desolate surface.

"Keep firing!"

Even as such was shouted by Kirk, John and Don unleashed as much hell as possible with their laser rifles...

"Kill the humans!"

While such was loudly ordered by Commander Korkon, disrupter fire was returned to impact with rock, yet still inches from killing one of these four well-armed human males.

Two more-or-less denizens of this worthless world, two top officers of the starship with which a single Klingon battlecruiser was, even now, fighting to death and destruction.

As solid rock began to break away, under the constant firing of lasers, phasers, and disrupters, still more Klingons found themselves in the direct line of fire.

One from the laser rifle fire, another from phaser fire.

As to the rock behind which four humans held back the Klingons, it too was undergoing several breaking points from the barrage of disrupter fire.

But, to their credit, the humans maintained an open fire-and-hide action that would soon see the two groups no longer even equally matched. For the aggressiveness of the Klingons would see two more killed by lasers and phasers, leaving only Commander Korkon and one of his lesser officers protected by the constantly sheered by energy fire rock.

Soon, Captain James T. Kirk would indicate to the others that he was going to slip around and catch the last two Klingons from behind.

As Don West slipped into Kirk's previously held position, still firing with his laser rifle, just like John Robinson, whilst such was also being done by Mr. Spock and his phaser pistol...

Captain Kirk used both scarce vegitation and the more abundant boulders scattered about to eventually make his way to a rear flanking area, where he surprised Korkon and his last Away Team officer.

"Put down your disrupters!" he loudly ordered, his phaser pistol aimed unerringly at their backs. "Do it now, or I'll open fire! And at this close, unobstructed range, both of you will be dead before you can turn toward me! Do it!"

Commander Korkon swore in Klingonese, as he dropped his disrupter, whilst raising his hands in the universally-understood sign of surrender.

The only living officer remaining with him did the same.

Kirk knew that, after forcing Korkon to contact his battlecruiser in high orbit, forcing the K'THOTH to cease all hostilities against the ENTERPRISE, the Klingon Commander and Klingon officer would be allowed to beam back up to their defeated vessel and streak away from a nameless planet and undeclared space region.

This would leave the human combatants free to return to the Jupiter Two, whereupon Captain Kirk would bid farewell to a certain exceptionally lovely blond-and-blue-eyed Judy Robinson, even as Major Don West stepped to her side in order to put one arm heavily about Judy's shoulders, thus making it clear that she was, in a romantic manner, his.

Such was accepted as fact, as Captain Kirk flipped open his communicator, to make contact with the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE, and said, "Two to beam up. Energize."

Even as two figures were turned into swirling, buzzing atoms and molecules, to just as quickly materialize aboard the starship still settled hundreds of miles above the Jupter Two encampment...

"Oh, the pain, the pain," grumbled, as usual, Dr. Zachary Smith. "You would think they would've taken us back to Earth."

"You heard the reason Dad turned them down for that, Dr. Smith," came Will Robinson's older-than-his-age reply to his gray-haired friend. "We would be returning to a world that was centuries ahead of the one we left. We'll just have to continue refining fuel, until the day comes when we lift off to head out to Alpha Centauri."

"I suppose you're right, William," Dr. Smith said with a sigh laden just as much with disappointment as it was with hunger. "I need nutrition brought forth by the tasty treats cooked by your dear mother. Let's take our places about the table outside the Jupiter Two, shall we?"

As Will followed Dr. Smith to said table, he couldn't help but grin in amusement. Nothing ever seemed to keep the good Doctor from filling his belly with the food provided by his mother, Maureen Robinson.

END


End file.
